


Medico

by SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Medical, Medication, OOC, War, World War II, purposely OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations
Summary: Feliciano is a medic for the German's but when the Italians betray them, what more can he do but try to run? He can be stopped by a German General  who he's been helping. That's what.





	1. Chapter 1

Feliciano shifted uncomfortably as he looked up at the soldier in front of him, holding the medic bag close. He had just been hired at a German camp as a new medic. He nodded at all his instructions and set the bag down at his new desk. He shifted and started to fill out paperwork. 

 

It wasn't long before he was called to his first emergency. A large group of soldiers had been attacked. However Feliciano was to go and patch up any wounds of a specific soldier. A German General 

 

He climbed into the medic car. He was driven there quickly and he climbed out again. He brought his bags in and set it down, saluting the general quickly. “I am here to fix up any wounds you received during the attack, sir” he said softly. “What needs immediate attention?”

 

Ludwig looks up at him and moves his hand away from his stomach. His stomach is gushing blood. “I think this is the worst of my wounds.” He says softly, face pale from blood loss. The German is shaking softly and presses his hand to his forehead. “I have a few other wounds but they aren't bleeding this badly.” 

 

Feliciano nodded. He had Ludwig lay down. “alright we don't have access to a lot of anesthetics. This is going to hurt” he said gently. He removed his shirt and grabbed the bag, cleaning up the blood then removing the bullet and using alcohol to clean it up. He wrapped it tightly when it was done. “I’ll have to stay in the medic tent at this camp to help keep it clean and properly bandaged. is there anything else?” 

 

Ludwig grits his teeth when the wound is fixed but otherwise doesn't show any signs of pain. He refuses to seem weak in front of his platoon. He looks at Feliciano and nods. “how long until I can be up and working again?” He asks softly, leaning his head back. “I have another bullet wound in my right shoulder and a stab wound in my calf.” He says and starts to sit up slowly, gasping in pain and laying back down. 

 

“How are my men? Shouldn't you be helping them first? They're more important.” Ludwig looks at Feliciano with slightly watering blue eyes. “I'm such a terrible general.” 

 

Feliciano nodded and patched them up while he was talking. He looked up at him. “I'm not sure, General. It depends. And no, sir, I was assigned to you specifically. There are enough medics from my battalion. Everyone has one here with them.” he assured. “The surprise attack was not your fault, sir” he whispered. “how could you have known?” 

 

“I should have been a better general. Some of my men died. I was supposed to protect them. What am I supposed to tell their families?” Ludwig says softly and squeezes his eyes shut. “How am I supposed to get to your tent? I can barely move without being in pain.” He says softly. 

 

Feliciano sighed. “will all do respect, sir. Stop. This is war. Losing people is hard but you have to realize it’s not your fault or you will never be able to move on. No matter what is going on” he whispered. “and I will be coming to you. You are not permitted to stand.” he stated. 

 

Ludwig looks at him sharply when he says that. “I am supposed to take the blame when my men die.” He growls but forces himself to relax. He leans his head back. “I need to get back on my feet as soon as possible.” He whispers. “This area is already compromised by the enemy, you can't set up a camp here.” 

 

Feliciano huffed. “I am sorry, general. But you can't move. We have reinforcements. But moving you would endanger the fragile placement of your organs in this state. If your stomach moves around too much it won't heal right.” he stated. “even if we could move you, where could we go?” 

 

Ludwig sighs softly. “That's confidential information. And you're just a medic.” He says gently and closes his eyes. “I'm sorry medic, but as soon as this heals most of the way I have to be out on the field again. I have to lead my men.” 

 

Feliciano’s eyes widened for a moment. “with all due respect, sir. I just saved your ass and I am more than just a medic. I went through 7 years of military training and nursing. I became a medic because generals like you refuse to relax when they have no choice. But I will not deal with that. You will relax and let your body heal, sir, or you will not get better and I will have to sedate you” he stated, crossing his arms. 

 

Ludwig glares at him. “I went through almost 20 years of military training. If you ever talk to me like that again I will let the government know. Just because you went through training doesn't mean you're at a high enough rank for me to give you confidential information.” He yells slightly when he says it. “Learn your place.” 

 

Feliciano flinched slightly and huffed. He puffed out his cheeks slightly, thinking of how stupid this soldier must be. He could do so much to him without anyone realizing because of the medications he had and his condition. But there were a lot of risks with that to. “yes, sir” he grumbled. He put his things away in his bag. 

 

“I’ll be back to check on you in about a half an hour.” he brought in a guard dog from one of the trucks. “this is a medic dog. If anything happens to you, he will come get me” he stated. “so just try to rest. Everything else is under control” he practically read it out of the manual. It was annoying but it was required. He picked up the bag and turned to exit the tent. 

 

Ludwig's eyes light up when he sees he dog. He pets the dog softly when it sits down next to him, pulling off his glove to stroke it properly. He strokes behind its ears and scratches there. “Such a pretty dog.” He murmurs softly and smiles softly. 

 

The dog waited until Feliciano left to break his posture. He nuzzled into Ludwig's hand and panted excitedly, putting his paws up on the cot. 

 

About a half an hour later, Feliciano returned like his said he would the dog returned to a seated position as if at attention when he saw the Italian. Feliciano smiled and pet the dog gently. “is there anything that hurts still? I mean, bandage wise. I can’t do much about the actual breaks in your skin. But are any of the bandages too tight? I probably have to change your larger bandage.”

 

Ludwig had gone to sleep. He wakes up when Feliciano starts to talk to him and shakes his head slightly. “I'm fine. Do what you have to, you're the medic.” He pets behind the dog’s ears, giving another slightly happy look to the animal. He pulls it closer gently and continues to pet it. 

 

“Are there more dogs? Are there any, like, old ones or off duty ones I can have in my cot with me?” He looks at Feliciano with a soft expression. 

 

Feliciano apologized when he realized he had been asleep. He scooted closer and replaced the bandages as they were needed. “Dogs to lay with you?” he asked. He thought for a moment. “If you have a telephone I can contact the trainer and see if he can bring a retired dog to stay with you” 

 

Ludwig pulls a small flip phone out of his pocket and hands it to Feliciano. Having a dog with him would help him relax a lot. He closes his eyes again and holds onto the dog's fur gently before stroking the spot. He smiles lightly. 

 

Feliciano used the flip phone to ask. He was told that an old retired dog was to be signed out to their troop. He thanked the man and hung up to give Ludwig back the phone. “A retired dog has been released and will be brought here when they bring new supplies tonight.” he explained. 

 

Ludwig smiles at him slightly, nodding. “Good. Thank you, medic Vargas.” He says gently and leans his head back. He feels exhausted still. The blond starts to drift off to sleep again. 

 

Feliciano waited there for a but before exiting the tent again. He didn’t return until he had the new supplies. He had ordered a few anesthetics for the blond so he could put in stitches. He was hoping to not have to but the stomach wound was worse than he thought. He led the dog in and gently woke Ludwig up. “This is your new therapy dog, or at least that is what he has been checked out as. You can pick a new name or we can use the one on file but he can't get up there until I stitch you up.” 

 

Ludwig looks up at him tiredly when he's woken up again. He smiles at the old dog and gently strokes its head. “Okay. Do what you have to.” He mumbles. He looks tiredly at the animal. “Hmm… I guess I'll call you Gilbert, cause you remind me of my brother.” He chuckles weakly before coughing softly. The dog's tail wags slightly. Ludwig relaxes back and closes his eyes tightly. 

 

Feliciano nodded. He stitched the wound shut and stood straight. “both dogs will be here. I will be alerted if you need anything. I'm going to leave you alone for the night unless you need me.” he said softly. 

 

Ludwig looks up at him. “Can you help the older dog into my cot? I'd do it but I don't think I can sit up.” He mumbles and closes his eyes. He loves dogs so much, they've always been his favourite animal. 

 

Feliciano nodded. He set his bag aside and helped the dog into the cot before picking his bag up again. “I’ll return in the morning” he saluted and rushed out to return to the medical tent. 

 

Some time in the middle of the night the guard dogs start to growl and bark. An enemy soldier was snooping around outside Ludwig’s tent looking for leverage. 

 

Ludwig shoots up despite the pain and grabs his pistol out of his jacket. He forces himself to his feet and points the gun at the tent opening. “Show yourself.” He growls. He tries not to pass out from the head rush and the incredible pain he feels. 

 

Feliciano knew Ludwig would try to sit up. He and a few of the German guards rushed into his tent, Feliciano immediately telling him to lay down. “You rest. I told you I’d take care of things.” he stated, pulling out his own pistol They approached the man and got him to surrender rather than shooting him, since Feliciano was in charge of this batch of soldiers. He put his gun away and approached Ludwig. “your call. What do we do, sir? But stay laying down.”

 

Ludwig lays down when Feliciano tells him to, muttering under his breath. He pulls his dog close to him and pets his fur. The blond looks up at Feliciano and raises an eyebrow. “I suppose you should torture him for information.” He says softly, voice raspy from having a dry throat. He closes his eyes tightly and groans in pain. 

 

Feliciano nodded and ordered his soldiers to take the man to a separate tent. “Alright. I am going to have to check your wounds since you stood. They most likely shifted” he muttered. He came over to Ludwig again and looked over his wounds, sighing. “I have to fix the stitches. Do not move” 

 

Ludwig nods and sighs weakly. He closes his eyes tightly, thinking about how much he can't wait to get out of this tent and back on the field. Ludwig’s therapy dog licks Feliciano’s face softly before settling down again. Ludwig looks up at Feliciano. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” 

 

Feliciano looked at him and sighed gently  
He gasped when the dog licked his face and chuckled, petting him gently. “It’s my job, sir” he smiled softly. He gave a small yawn. “I am assigning soldiers to sit by your tent incase something happens again.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig nods in understanding and starts to drift to sleep once more. His dog settles on his chest and licks his chin softly before also going to sleep. It's just happy to sleep with somebody again. 

 

Feliciano went back into his tent and passed out. Nothing else happened that night other than the guards switching out with each other. 

 

Ludwig wakes up every time the soldiers rotate, each time he's worried another enemy soldier has appeared. The German trembles softly in pain and forced himself to go back to sleep every time. 

 

Feliciano returned in the morning to check on him and report what the soldiers had gotten from the invaders last night. He didn't wake Ludwig though so he sat and waited. 

 

Ludwig looks at Feliciano after a while. He looks at him tiredly. “Ja?” He asks and tips his head tiredly. He pets the dog gently and looks at him. 

 

Feliciano held up his bag. “i have to do a check up. And I am to inform you of my troops findings with the prisoner taken last night’ 

 

Ludwig nods and gently pushes the dog off the bed so Feliciano has room. He looks back at Feliciano and relaxes. “What did you learn from the enemy?” He asks softly. 

 

Feliciano sat down and started to look over his wounds. “we learned that he was supposed to come and see how the attack affected you and your troops. He was supposed to report back and cause another attack. But now it is likely that the attack will go on because he didn't return. But we have a lot of troops coming to protect you so you have not got to worry” he assured. “you relax.” 

 

Ludwig looks at him. “I have to fight.” He says and grabs onto Feliciano’s arms. “I have to fight. It's extremely important that they don't know I was hurt.” He says, tightening his grip. “If they find out then our side will collapse. That seems like I'm crediting myself a lot but I was sent in this mission because I'm our best general.” 

 

Feliciano shook his head and sighed. “you can't. You aren't allowed to fight. They won't know. It's alright. We are going to surprise them before they surprise you. They won't even get to you” he assured. “please. Relax. You’ll be okay. Your troop will too” 

 

Ludwig looks at him. “I’m not afraid to get hurt! They can’t know I’m already injured, which they will if I’m not fighting!” Ludwig huffs in irritation. It’s all very frustrating for him. 

 

Feliciano sighed. “Look. They won't know. They won't get within a mile. But, sir, if I have to, I will sedate you until the battle is over. You are not needed on the field. If you die, there will be no general here to protect your men. So you need to relax! So that you can protect your men when you get better.”

 

Ludwig huffs and glares at the ceiling. He doesn't like not being able to move around and help out, it's frustrating and annoying to him. He turns his glare to Feliciano after a few seconds and huffs again. 

 

“How long until i can move around?” He asks again. 

 

Feliciano sighed gently. He was trying to be careful but he needed to tell Ludwig what he needed to know. He didn't want to get in trouble either though since Ludwig was definitely more trusted than him. “depending on whether you relax or not, only a few days. If you don't calm down you will never heal properly and it will take a lot longer.” he said gently. 

 

“i've got to go plan now sir, you’ll have a nurse with you whenever you need. He will be able to give you medication. If at any time, I am needed in particular he will be the only person allowed to approach me. If you rest, you’ll be healed by the time I get back and I can remove the stitches and help with your therapy.” he explained before bowing his head slightly and leaving. 

 

Feliciano’s troops manage to stop the invasion but Feliciano did not go unharmed in the process. He got shot in the leg and stabbed in the side from behind. The wounds were wrapped and when they returned he was helped into Ludwig’s tent again. He sat down and looked at Ludwig. “The troops stopped them. I need to looking at your wounds” he mumbled, wincing as he leaned forward. 

 

Ludwig nodded when he was told how long until he healed. “Fine. Good luck with your troop.” He says softly and watches Feliciano leave before stroking his dogs. He sighs softly and looks at the dogs. 

 

When Feliciano comes back Ludwig looks at him. “Are you okay? What happened?” He asks softly. “Maybe you shouldn't right now. I think you should rest.” 

 

Feliciano winced. He huffed. “i am fine” he mumbled. “i have to. So you can start therapy” he mumbled, scooting a bit closer. There was another reason he had to so quickly. He found out while they were out that the Italian troops were planning to betray the Germans and Feliciano didn't want to be around when that happened. Even if he remained loyal, he doubted he’d get out alive. 

 

Feliciano sighed and started to look over Ludwig’s wounds. “I’ll remove them now. Then you can begin your therapy. Unfortunately I won't be here the whole time. We have to return to Italy or something very bad will happen” he mumbled, sighing. “You can keep the dog. I’ll be taking mine back though” he explained. 

 

“You can't leave.” Ludwig responds and starts to sit up again in surprise. “No you can't leave.” He protests. He doesn't want a different know-it-all medic. Especially since he has a perfectly good one here.

 

“I don't want you to leave. I'll put in a request to keep you here.” The German general raises an eyebrow at him. 

 

Feliciano shook his head and gently touched Ludwig’s shoulder. “Sir, please. Remain relaxed until the stitches are out” He sighed heavily and winced. “Look. I don’t want to go. But...well...dio this is so hard.” he sighed shakily and looked down. “I am betraying your country if I don’t tell you and betraying mine if I do so it is better if I just leave. I don’t want to do this. But even if you request to keep me here, I’ll be taken away from you soon” he mumbled. “Because I am Italian and even if I remained loyal to the end, my race is going to get me killed. I have to go. I’m sorry” 

 

“I can protect you. No one will lay a finger on you if you stay. If you decide to leave I'm taking you as a prisoner of war.” Ludwig threatens. “No medic is as good as you and I don't want you to leave.” The blond lets Feliciano remove his stitches. 

 

Ludwig stands up as soon as the stitches are out and grabs Feliciano’s arm. “So what is your decision? Either way I will not allow you to be injured.” 

 

Feliciano sighed and removed the stitches from him, listening to him and gasping at the part which he talked about POW. He flinched as he was grabbed at, jolting his body and sending pain into both his side and his leg. He gasped in pain, huffing. 

 

“First of all. There are plenty of medics much better than I am. Second. I am already injured. Thirdly, just because you have your stitches removed doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful. But if I have no choice either way. I guess I’ll have to stay” he huffed. 

 

“I was not able to protect you from those injuries. If you remember you're the one who wouldn't let me get up.” He says and picks the Italian up. He grunts in pain but sets him in one of the cots. He gently puts a blanket over him before marching out. He shouts at his soldiers that if Feliciano gets hurt by any of them he’s personally ending their lives. 

 

Feliciano sighed and huffed softly. He shifted on the cot and winced, looking around. “I can’t be a very good medic if I am stuck here” he muttered. He laid down and looked up, rubbing his head slightly. 

 

Ludwig is still in a lot of pain from his stomach. The older dog is following him around with a wagging tail, which he is enjoying greatly. He pets the dog's head before walking around the camp to see what’s going on. A lot of the Italian's soldiers, he notices, are injured from the attack. He sighs softly. 

 

A few German soldiers, obviously from a different camp, approach Ludwig. “We are looking for any Italian’s you have working with you. They have been reported for betrayal and are no longer allowed to serve with us.” He explained. 

 

Ludwig nods. “The Italian in the medical tent is a prisoner of war.” He says and looks at them. “And he is under constant watch.” The blond stands outside the tent to make sure they listen to him. 

 

The soldiers nod. “Good.” they nodded and and turned to leave the camp again. As long as Ludwig was in charge they did not care what he did to them. 

 

Feliciano could hear the voices outside. He shrunk back slightly. He was extremely worried that he would be shot or worse

 

Ludwig had the Italian soldiers rounded up and sent to a base, with the exception of Feliciano. He goes in to talk to Feliciano. “You're safe.” He mutters and looks down at him. “You're a prisoner of war now.” He tells the Italian. 

 

Feliciano looked up and sighed, nodding. “so what does that mean for me?” he asked. “does this mean that I have to answer questions? Because I’ve been here the whole and I don't know anything more than you do”

 

“I'm not asking you questions. You're to work as our medic still. You will be well taken care of and protected. That's a promise. Because I trust you.” Ludwig tells him and pats his hand softly. He looks down at the Italian. 

 

Feliciano nodded and winced. He huffed softly. “well i can't do much good right now” he muttered slightly. 

 

“I am fully aware.” Ludwig responds in a slightly irritated voice. “You are going to be on bed rest until you are better, then you'll be our medic again. Until then we have a few lesser trained ones.” 

 

Feliciano huffed softly. “Well. Don't let them near me. I can take care of my own wounds. I was taught how to” he huffed. He really didn't trust anyone else. 

 

Ludwig huffs. “Fine. Whatever. I'm sleeping in here with you until you're alright.” He responds. “I want to protect you.” He stands up and heads toward the exit. 

 

Feliciano nodded and huffed softly. “Fine” he mumbled. He watched him and then laid down to relax, wincing in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

A medic slips in and asks Feliciano if he can help at all. He smiles and bounces a bit, full of energy. 

 

“My name is Antonio! I'm from Spain but got hired for the German army! I want to help in any way i can.” He says brightly. 

 

Feliciano looked up at him and sighed softly. “the only thing I can't do myself is get the bullet out of my leg.” he explained, wincing. 

 

Antonio nods. “I will clean the wound then apply a local anesthetic.” He says and grabs a pair of scissors. He cuts the pants off from around the wound then puts a basin beneath his leg. He heats up some water then gently flushes the wound repeatedly. The Spaniard looks at Feliciano and apologizes softly. 

 

Feliciano sighed and nodded, shifting slightly then letting him see the wound. He winced every time it moved, gasping in pain when it was flushed. He shook his head. “Don’t apologize. Keep going.” He bit his lip and winced. “I’m fine” 

 

Antonio nods. He injects a localized anesthesia then sits back to wait for it to take effect. “Tell me when you can't really feel it anymore.” He says gently and gives a soothing smile. The Spaniard opens a sterile pack of surgical tools. 

 

Feliciano nodded. “alright. Go ahead” he muttered softly when he was sure the anesthetic was ready. He leaned back slightly, relaxing so that he wouldn't accidently kick or mess Antonio up. 

 

Antonio cuts open the skin with a scalpel then pulls back the flesh. He grabs a set of tweezers and a magnifying glass to see what he's doing. He dips his head a bit and looks into the leg. 

 

Feliciano closed his eyes, not wanting to watch his own leg get dug around in. It didn't matter much in others but this was his leg. 

 

Antonio digs out the bullet after several minutes and drops it aside. He cleans the wound then stitches it back up again. He stands up and cleans his hands and the equipment. 

 

Feliciano looked at him when he finished and sat up to look over his leg and make sure Antonio had done a good job restitching the wound

 

Antonio watches him but doesn't say anything to him. He looks down at Feliciano and dresses the wound when the Italian is done looking at it. “Anything else you want me to fix?” 

 

Feliciano shook his head. “thank you for helping me. I believe I can take care of the rest myself” he muttered softly.

 

Antonio’s eyebrows knit together. “I am competent in nursing. Why don't you let me fix up the rest of your wounds? It will be safer for you that way.” 

 

Feliciano shook his head. “Because, I would prefer to take care of myself. I don’t doubt that you are a good nurse. But I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

 

Antonio shakes his head. “I should at least take a look at them.” He responds stubbornly. “I don't want you getting unnecessarily hurt, because it's my ass on the line if you are.” 

 

Feliciano sighed slightly. “fine fine. Look over them if you will feel better doing so” he huffed. He rested his chin on his hand and huffed again. He told him his other wounds. 

 

Antonio looks at them, commenting on what he thinks should be done. “This one looks like it needs stitches.” He tells Feliciano then backs up. “Which I can do for you.” 

 

Feliciano huffed. “I can give myself stitches. Not that I need them. It will heal just fine” he huffed. He didn’t want to admit that he needed health care. He was a medical professional he wasn’t supposed to get hurt

 

Antonio raises an eyebrow. He picks up a needle and injects Feliciano with morphine. He lays him down. As soon as he was out Antonio stitches him up professionally. 

 

Feliciano glared at him but he couldn't move away and he passed out quickly from it. He was not going to be happy when he woke up from that. 

 

Antonio was efficient. He steps back and bandages each wound before leaving to let him rest. He knows he's going to get yelled at for that, but he had to make sure Feliciano was getting full medical treatment. 

 

Feliciano stayed out for a while. When he woke up he rubbed his eyes and sat up, wincing. He looked around then his eyes hardened as he realized what happened. “The bastard sedated me” he huffed, looking at his bandaged wounds and sighing. 

 

Antonio returns with some food. “Ah you're awake. Hola. I already know you're mad at me but I would have quite literally been killed if I didn't do that.” He says softly and sets the food down beside Feliciano. Ludwig walks in moments later. 

 

Feliciano huffed and looked up at him. “I could have taken care of myself” he muttered. He thanked him for the food and ate it, mumbling to himself. He looked up when he heard Ludwig walk in. 

 

Ludwig looks down at him. “Did the… Filth… Take care of your wounds?” He asks and gives Antonio a dirty look. The Spaniard steps back slightly and looks down. Ludwig turns back to Feliciano for his response. 

 

Feliciano huffed. “yes. Antonio took care of my wounds.” he muttered. “By sedating me I might add” he grumbled, crossing his arms in irritation but wincing and uncrossing them immediately. 

 

Ludwig watches Feliciano. “Antonio is filth. The only reason he stays is because he's also a really good medic, like you. If he had to sedate you, it sounds like you were being troublesome.” The German raises an eyebrow. 

 

“well then I must be filth too” he huffed. “and I wasn't being troublesome. I told him i could take care of my own wounds.” he stated. 

 

“You are not filth.” Ludwig snaps at Feliciano then regains his composure. “I specifically told him to take care of your wounds. He clearly followed orders.” 

 

Feliciano gasped and huffed. He was starting realize what Ludwig might be doing. “Whatever, it doesn’t even matter at this point.” He huffed, looked away from him. “It already happened.” 

 

Ludwig looks down at the Italian. “Everything is stitched properly? Antonio is assigned to take care of you until your wounds are healed, and then you and him will work to take care of the soldiers. You will be protected as fellow soldiers. Any injury to either of you… Will be greatly compensated.” He assures them both before looking at Feliciano completely. 

 

“Your living quarters are beside mine.” He says. “In fact. You are in the same tent, so I can assure your safety, and Antonio is right next door.” He says gently and gives a stiff smile before leaving. Antonio rubs the back of his neck. 

 

“You should finish that.” He smiles sweetly at the Italian before laying on the other cot. The Spaniard hums softly and stares at the ceiling of the tent. 

 

Feliciano looked at him and nodded slightly. “alright. Fine. But if you get in trouble it’s not my fault” he muttered before turning to Antonio and nodding. He started to eat again and sighed heavily. “Ludwig is stubborn that’s all I’ve learned so far. More than I am” 

 

Antonio chuckles softly. “A lot of the Germans here are. They're extremely upset that you and I are the medics, but they can't spare any German medics so they're dealing with it.” He says gently. 

 

Feliciano nodded. “I tried to leave” he shrugged. “but Ludwig wasn't entirely up for that. He basically took me as a prisoner of war I guess” 

 

Antonio snorts. “Sounds like he has a thing for you.” He says gently and smiles at him. “Can't say I'd blame him, cute and strong. Say, do you have a brother?” He asks gently. 

 

Feliciano blushed and huffed. “Yeah I figured so” he muttered. “Si I do why do you ask?” he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

 

Antonio chuckles. “I'm just being silly. If they knew that I wanted to be with a guy…” He mutters and shakes his head. “If they knew Ludwig did…” He runs his hand down his face. “All three of us would be killed.” He turns to Feliciano and grins. “But you'll have to introduce me to this brother of yours, after the war of course.” 

 

Feliciano chuckled and nodded. “I don’t think he really has a thing for me. He probably just thinks he has to protect me...cause I saved him or whatever” he muttered. “I guess I can introduce you to him. We should really change the subject though”

 

Antonio nods and sighs softly. “I'm sorry. I don't know what to talk about.” He says gently. “Have you ever been to Spain? It's a beautiful country.” He says gently. 

 

Feliciano shook his head. “I wanted to go. But with the war I haven’t really had the chance to.” he shrugged a bit. “I heard that it is very beautiful”

 

“It is. I miss it.” Antonio sits up. “I don't think it's safe to move you yet.” He says softly and looks at him. “So we will wait until tomorrow and see how you are doing before we put you in Ludwig’s tent.” 

 

Feliciano nodded. “Alright.” he sighed a bit. “Does he want me in his tent? Shouldn’t I stay in the medical tent? As a medic?” He raised an eyebrow. 

 

“He said he wants you in his tent. I assume that is not only sleep arrangements but until you are better.” Antonio responds. “He said he wants me in the next tent over. It doesn't make sense.” 

 

Feliciano tilted his head and shrugged. “Well it could also be because technically I am a prisoner of war” He shrugged. “I dunno. Should I be this tired? I feel really tired” He muttered suddenly. 

 

“Then go to sleep.” Antonio responds. He stands up when Ludwig comes back in. The General looks at Feliciano and Antonio. A bed is brought in for Ludwig. He sits on the cot and pats the bed. The dog jumps up with a tired whine. Ludwig lays down with a pained groan, stomach on fire. 

 

Feliciano nodded and curled up, wincing then uncurling and passing out. He was more than exhausted so it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. He woke up again when he heard Ludwig come in and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the German. “Are you alright?” he asked


	4. Chapter 4

closes his eyes tightly. “Fine.” He says with a tight voice. “Nothing I haven't dealt with before.” He starts to relax when the pain starts to subside. He pets the dog on the head and huffs softly. Antonio sits back down on his own cot slowly, worried that he's going to get yelled at. He lays down and pulls the thin blanket over himself, looking at Feliciano. 

 

Feliciano raised an eyebrow. “I find that a bit hard to believe but I guess there really isn’t much I can do is there?” he huffed a bit and laid back down, closing his eyes again. He looked at Antonio then at Ludwig. “Is someone keeping watch?”

 

Antonio looks at him with fearful eyes then closes his eyes tightly, rolling over. He shivers slightly, wishing that the blankets were thicker. Ludwig looks at Feliciano. 

 

“This is nothing I haven't dealt with in the past. I have been shot before.” Ludwig responds then closes his eyes. “But yes. There are several people keeping guard.” 

 

Feliciano nodded. “Alright. Well, I may be hurt but I am still your medic so I’ll check your wounds in the morning” he stated. 

 

“Fine.” Ludwig responds and starts to go to sleep. Antonio sighs gently and rolls over to look at Feliciano again. 

 

“Let me look at your wounds really fast.” He says softly and looks over his face. “Your face looks red. Are you feverish?” He asks worriedly. He touches his face gently and sighs softly. “A little bit. Let me look.” 

 

Feliciano raised an eyebrow. He huffed. “I am fine” He muttered. “You don’t need to worry so much about me. I am just fine. I can take care of myself”

 

“Let him do his job. You expect the same.” Ludwig snaps from the other bed. Antonio jumps softly and bites his lip before nodding. 

 

“Lo siento. Please.” He whispers, visibly trembling. 

 

Feliciano huffed and pouted a bit. He grumbled in irritation. “Fine. But don’t do anything without telling me first” he muttered. 

 

Antonio nods after a second. He grabs a new set of bandages and some antiseptic. “I'm going to take the bandages off, apply antiseptic, and put new bandages on.” 

 

Feliciano huffed and nodded. He didn't look at Antonio, embarrassed and a bit frustrated. He wanted to be able to take care of himself.

 

Antonio is careful as he does what he just described. He gives Feliciano a bright, sunny smile as he does so. When he's done he disposes of the bloody bandages and goes back to his bed, passing out. 

 

Feliciano still didn't look at the Spaniard, still embarrassed. He laid his head down and passed out as well, nuzzling into the bed.

 

Everyone is woken early the next morning. Ludwig gets up quickly and goes outside and starts to get his troops rallied. “We're moving camps. Tomorrow, we are to attack the enemy camp. So we need to move and get situated by then.” He tells them. They solute and start to pack. He comes back to the medic tent. 

 

“You are going to have to walk 20+ miles today.” He tells Feliciano and sighs. “So get ready to move out. Pack up. The trucks can take the beds and medical equipment, but you have to walk.” He sighs. “Because you're our prisoner. And because we're all walking to limit the amount of trucks.” 

 

Antonio is already packing everything neatly. He changes Feliciano’s bandages and gets everything ready to load into the trucks. He has two medical bags for emergency, one for each of them, but he doubts that Feliciano will be able to carry one, so he straps them together and hauls the load onto his back. It's painful and heavy, but he can't complain. He sets it back down and helps load the truck. 

 

The few other medics come over and get their emergency bags and to help load the truck, since the medical tools are fragile and need to be taken care of. When they're ready to move out Antonio picks up the bags and holds out a hand to offer to Feliciano to help him out. 

 

Feliciano sat up and grumbled. “I can’t actually walk” he huffed, swinging his legs over the bed and grabbing Antonio’s hand. He pulled himself up and nearly fell into Antonio, wincing. “sorry” he muttered and bit his lip. “I don't know if I can walk 20 feet let alone 20 miles”

 

Antonio nods. “I understand.” He whispers and picks him up bridal style and starts to walk it. His entire body hurts already, but he can't do anything about it. They need the emergency medical supplies, and he knows Feliciano will want his if the situation arises. 

 

He didn't let it show how exhausted he was already. He follows the troops at the fast pace they're walking, doing his best not to slide around in the mud or to avoid branches so he didn't trip. 

 

Ludwig marched at the front. He ignores Antonio, since he thinks he's filth anyway, but they had to hire medics from other places because of the Italian betrayal. 

 

Feliciano gasped at first and held onto him,huffing again. “Antonio, as a medic myself I cannot allow you to over exert yourself like this. You can't carry two bags and me. I’d rather force myself to walk” he looked at Antonio’s face. “I get that I am stubborn, but you aren't supposed to be. That's my job” he said jokingly, trying to lighten the situation 

 

Antonio manages a half hearted smile, but he doesn't respond. He knows that the energy is better used on him walking. He had to do similar things in his training, he just gets tired faster. He tries to regulate his breathing. 

 

At about ten miles Ludwig pauses and tells the troops they'll have a few minutes to rest and eat while he looks over the map to decide the exact place they'll be staying. He heads over to where Antonio set down Feliciano, in the shade of a tree, and tells him that he needs his wounds checked. Antonio sets the bags beside Feliciano and flops to the ground beside them, eyes falling shut immediately. 

 

Feliciano looked at Antonio and sighed. “I’ll walk the rest of the way on my own” he huffed stubbornly. He leaned up and pushed himself onto his knees, lifting up Ludwig’s shirt to look over the wounds. 

 

Antonio shakes his head and huffs softly, opening his eyes. His body is shaking from over exertion, but he'd never let one of his patients do that. He pushes himself up and takes small sips of his ration of water. 

 

“I am fine.” Antonio responds, looking at Feliciano with tired eyes. “I can't let you walk. You will get hurt.” He whispers. Ludwig looks down at Feliciano. 

 

“How are my wounds? Are they healing properly?” He asks and bites his lip lightly, the only tip off to him being nervous. He wants to hear good news. 

 

Feliciano shook his head. “You’re not fine.” he snapped, glaring at the spaniard before looking back at Ludwig. “Yes it looks like your wounds are healing just fine” He muttered slightly. He looked at Antonio again. “If you die, who is going to take care of me? Because apparently I can’t do so myself. So you need to fucking be careful”

 

Ludwig frowns at him and then looks at Antonio. Antonio looks at Feliciano. 

 

“I am fucking fine, no matter what you want to think. I was taught and trained to do this.” He growls. “This was specifically part of my damned training.” He all but shouts. 

 

Ludwig huffs. “Both of you shut the fuck up!” He shouts at them, getting the attention of the entire platoon. “Don't waste your energy shouting and instigating fights.” He says in a much calmer tone before walking away. He makes a decision on where they were going to go to make camp before telling everyone to pack up again. 

 

Antonio closes his bottle then stands up. He staggers and falls again before forcing himself to stand once more. Ludwig is glaring at him a bit but he comes over and helps him stay up and get the backpacks on. Ludwig picks up Feliciano and hands him carefully to Antonio, who is already shaking from too much weight. 

 

Antonio starts to walk, wincing softly and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to draw his mind from the pain in the rest of his body. He is sure he will be sore after this, but it's enough knowing that Feliciano isn't aggravating his wounds. 

 

Feliciano growled at Antonio but flinched when Ludwig shouted and huffed. He held onto Ludwig when the German picked him up then Antonio again. He grumbled. “You’re going to end up needing medical attention too. Then where will we be?” he huffed. 

 

Antonio just glances down at him. He is focused once more on keeping his footing. “You can treat me if I need medical attention.” He mutters softly and holds him close. He tries to stop shaking so much. Ludwig notices that Antonio looks about ready to collapse, and he is moving too slowly. 

 

Ludwig walks over to Antonio and takes off his extra backpack. Antonio shakes violently when the new weight is lifted away from him. He almost falls over since he had been balanced against it. Antonio doesn't speed up much, still he moves as quickly as he can. 

 

Feliciano rolled his eyes. “If my ass” He huffed. He crossed his arms and looked forward before turning and looking at Ludwig. He grabbed onto Antonio tightly when he felt the other almost fall over. “I would prefer if you did not fall” he whimpered a bit. 

 

Antonio grips him tighter and nods. “I'll be fine.” He responds. He speeds up as much as he can. He is more than relieved when they get to the camp site. He sets Feliciano on the ground and sets his backpack beside him before helping the other medics set up the tent. He puts the equipment in and sighs softly, trying to stop shaking. 

 

Ludwig sets up his tent and another tent for the medics by the hospital tent. He makes sure that there's a bed for Feliciano in his tent. 

 

Feliciano sighed a bit. He crossed his arms when he was set down and watched them, wanting to help. He knew Antonio wouldn’t just let him help though either. He watched Ludwig as well. He’d have to look over Ludwig’s wounds once more. Hopefully Antonio would let him look over him as well. 

 

Antonio just wants to lay down, but he knows he can't yet. He takes Feliciano into Ludwig’s tent and gently lays him in there. “I’m going to look over your wounds and then send in Ludwig so you can look over his as well.” He says gently and gently peels away the bandages over his wounds before cleaning the wounds and changing the bandages. 

 

Antonio's fingers shake violently as he does. He can't seem to get them to stop, no matter how hard he tries. He gives a weak smile to Feliciano before stepping out to get Ludwig. He starts to sip water again. He closes the canister and sets it down. He steps back into the tent and stands for a few seconds before collapsing. He passes out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig allows Feliciano to look him over once more. When Antonio steps in and passes out he rolls his eyes and picks the Spaniard up, dropping him into the cot beside Feliciano. “Make sure he doesn't die. We don't have the luxury of losing medics.” 

 

Feliciano thanked Antonio and sighed. He nodded and allowed him to look over his wounds before he looked over Ludwigs wounds. “you should be perfectly fine soon” he whispered. He nodded and sat up, looking over Antonio and checking all of his vitals. “dammit, I told you to be careful” he whispered, running his hands along Antonio's arm. He grumbled and covered the spaniard up. “just stay resting” he whispered, knowing the Spaniard likely didn't hear him. 

 

Antonio trembles slightly and shifts in his sleep, face pinched in pain. His body is extremely sore from everything. His breathing speeds up slightly as he sleeps, until his eyes flutter open. He starts to sit up, only to slide back down, head landing on the pillow. He whimpers softly. 

 

“Feliciano?” He asks softly, rolling over. “What happened?” He looks at him with exhaustion glazed eyes. 

 

Feliciano sighed a bit. He looked at Antonio. “You overworked yourself and you passed out. You are a bit sick, and are to stay in bed until you have been relaxed enough.” He sighed. “But you should be fine” he whispered. 

 

Antonio sighs and closes his eyes again. “Alright, doc.” He says with a small smile. He pulls the thin blanket tightly around himself and huffs softly. “Are you worried about me?” He asks with a confused voice. 

 

Feliciano sighed and rolled his eyes. “worried? Mm...maybe a little” he huffed. “it’s not that big of a deal” 

 

Antonio chuckles. “I've never had that before.” He whispers and goes back to sleep. He hums softly and curls up under the blanket, shaking violently. He seems to have a nightmare, but it doesn't wake him. 

 

Feliciano laid back and fell asleep as well, sighing shakily. He liked Antonio. He was nice to be around. But he’d never really been this worried before. Antonio was just as stubborn as he was. Maybe more.

 

Antonio wakes up the next morning and sits up. He slowly stands, careful with how sore his entire body is. He whimpers softly and sighs, relaxing in a sitting position. He goes to the tent that serves food, getting enough for both himself and Feliciano. 

 

Feliciano sat up after Antonio left and rubbed his temples. He sighed shakily and looked at the wall. 

 

Antonio brings back the food, giving half to Feliciano. He sits down shakily, eating slowly. He smiles brightly at Feliciano. “We're raiding the enemy today, or at least that's what Ludwig mentioned.” He tells Feliciano. 

 

Feliciano nodded. “So am I supposed to help?” he asked gently. He thanked him for the food and started to eat it. 

 

Antonio nods. “The medics will be posted close buy to help the wounded. On field or off field.” He responds. “As far as I know we're leaving right after breakfast, so get ready. Only us and the bags this time, we’re keeping our camp here.” 

 

Feliciano nodded. “alright that sounds good.” he ate a bit quicker. “i assume we won't be doing any actual fighting.”

 

Antonio shrugs. “I think it depends on how the battle goes.” He responds softly. “Though I doubt they'd want the two of us fighting, since they don't really trust us.” He sighs softly. 

 

Feliciano nodded. “i suppose that is true. It’s funny. We could do so much worse with meds than with a gun” he muttered. 

 

Antonio shrugs. “I came to save lives, not destroy them.” He responds, looking at Feliciano. Ludwig calls for the troops to come and listen to the briefing. Antonio stands up carefully and offers a hand to Feliciano with a smile. 

 

Feliciano nodded. “i suppose that makes sense. But sometimes...well” he sighed. “nevermind” he reached up at took the hand offered, thanking him and pulling himself to his feet. 

 

Antonio nods. He helps Feliciano out to where the briefing is, relieved to hear that the medics are going to be transported by vehicle to the battle ground. He sighs softly and holds Feliciano up through the whole briefing, then helps him over to their assigned vehicle. He grabs the bags and puts them in before climbing in with him. More medics join them with their field bags. 

 

Feliciano tried to help keep himself up as much as possible. He sighed a bit and gave a relieved smile at hearing they’d be transported. He looked at Antonio and tried to help get up in the vehicle as much as he could as well. He looked at everyone around them

 

Antonio smiles brightly at Feliciano and situates his bag, making sure he has everything inside of it. He leans on Feliciano a bit, still very tired but trying to hide it, since everyone else is also tired. He blinks repeatedly to keep his eyes open. 

 

Feliciano looked at Antonio and sighed a bit. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, trusting himself not the fall asleep but just wanting to relax while he could. 

 

Antonio sits up and looks at Feliciano before doing the same. He does drift off a bit, falling onto Feliciano’s shoulder. It takes almost an hour to get to the battleground. 

 

Feliciano opened his eyes and looked at the Spaniard he smiled a bit and then leaned his head back again. 

 

Antonio stays asleep on his shoulder the entire time. He wakes with a jolt when they arrive and sits up quickly. He grabs his bag then looks at Feliciano. “I'll be right back to help you up.” He promises, setting his medical bag beside the truck then helps Feliciano out and sets him down before hauling out Feliciano’s bag. 

 

Feliciano looked at Antonio and nodded. He waited then thanked him when he helped. He looked at Antonio. “shouldn't I help with my bag?” 

 

Antonio nods. He smiles at Feliciano. “Let me help you over to our spot. Put your backpack on.” He puts on his own bag and waits, before holding his hand out for Feliciano. 

 

Feliciano nodded and quickly put it on. He grabbed Antonio’s hand gently and took a few small steps.

 

Antonio smiles at him and helps him sit back down where they will be working. It's not long before the loud gunshots and cannons of war sound off. Antonio sees someone collapse on the field and quickly makes his way over with his medical kit. 

 

Feliciano looked up when Antonio got up and started to work on some of the others that needed medical attention.

 

Antonio starts to work on helping him. The man had been shot in the stomach. He cleans the wound and starts to apply quick stitches when a loud shot rings in his ears. He feels a sharp pain and looks down at his chest before collapsing beside the soldier he had been trying to help. He looks up at the sky where the clouds are gathering and grey. 

 

His chest hurts and breathing is becoming hard. He weakly reaches up to touch his chest. Antonio groans softly, tears filling his eyes. 

 

Feliciano turned and his eyes went wide. He pushed himself up and stumbled towards Antonio, falling flat before wincing and starting to crawl towards him. “Toni?” 

 

Antonio looks at him, tears pouring off his cheeks. The rain starts to fall, mixing with his blood and tears. “Don't let me die… I'm not ready to die…” He whimpers and tries to grab onto Feliciano. “Please I'm not ready to die.” 

 

Feliciano looked at him and bit his lip. “Antonio...I’m so sorry...I can’t...I can’t do anything to save you” he whispered. He looked up at the sky and looked back at Antonio. “You’re going to be free” he whispered, picking the Spaniard’s head up and putting it on his lap. “Look, up there” he whispered. “It’s a much better place. No war. No fighting. No pain or worries. You’re gonna be up there soon” he whispered, a few tears dripping off his cheeks. “It’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be in great hands.” he whispered. 

 

Antonio is shaking lightly as his face gets paler. His fading eyes lock onto the sky, past Feliciano’s head. “I don't want to go. Not like this. Don't make me go.” He whispers weakly. “I'm not ready. I haven't gotten to do anything yet.” He whimpers weakly, eyes starting to glaze over. “Please…” He goes limp, eyes glazed over. Blood still pours over his body as rain soaks him, washing it away.


End file.
